Our Secret Night
by Drawski
Summary: La vida había perdido el sentido absoluto para Cassandra, su hermano y madre habían muerto en un accidente de coche del que ella había salido intacta. Nadie sabe porque ni como fue que ella sobrevivió. Aun asi, tanto ella, como River, deberán intentar resolver sus problemas y dudas, cueste lo quees cueste.


Los ojos de Cassandra eran, en el pasado, dos hermosas orbes de un hermoso gris claro similar al color de la brillante plata. De un precioso cabello rubio platinado, casi yéndose al blanco, de piel como la porcelana con algunas pecas que salpicaban su rostro, sus hombros y sus piernas e incluso algunas otras zonas de su delicado cuerpo.

Siempre la verías con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa. Usando hermosos vestidos cuando era pequeña e incluso cuando creció seguía usando vestidos de verano. Jamás tuvo miedo a los retos, amenazas o cosas similares, sabía plantar la cara a los desafíos como se debía. Era intrépida como nadie.

Muchos decían que no era normal.

Pero, todo cambió esa maldita noche de invierno. La carretera estaba cubierta de una fina capa de hielo y el auto de los padres de Cassandra no estaba preparado para el invierno como habían previsto, el auto derrapó en el hielo y chocó con otro automóvil.

El impacto mató al instante a su madre, su hermano tuvo graves heridas al igual que ella. Los conductores del otro auto tambien recibieron algunas heridas, quizá tan o más graves que las de su hermano.

Él falleció en el trayecto al hospital. Por suerte, ella y los otros pasajeros del auto restante sobrevivieron. Aunque ella cayó en un coma durante a lo mucho seis meses en los que se la monitoreo y vigiló ante cualquier respuesta de parte de la joven.

Cuando despertó, era una mañana algo más calurosa de lo usual, su cabello le parecía pesado y molesto. Sus ojos ahora eran como un metal frío y distante, no como la bella plata brillante. Su piel parecía más pálida de lo usual al igual que sus labios.

Parecía distinta. Parecía rota.

Su mirada se encargó de examinar todo el cuarto y en eso, se encontró con la característica cabellera de color azul eléctrico peinada hacía arriba de River, el chico que le hacía la vida imposible cuando su hermano estaba con vida.

River era atractivo, eso era imposible de negar. Su cabello naturalmente era de un negro oscuro que recordaba al carbón, sus ojos eran azules como el mar Caribe. Tenía una cicatriz en su nariz de una pelea con su hermano cuando tenían diez años, y el motivo era tan estúpido que no valía la pena decirlo.

Él sonrió mirándola e iba a abrir la boca, cuando entró un doctor con una enfermera y se dirigieron a la chica sin miramientos.

\- Señorita Carter, pronto podrá tener el alta, solo falta que el adulto a cargo firme los papeles correspondientes y podrá irse.

Bien. No era la gran cosa aunque, su madre había muerto hace ya varios meses en el accidente junto a su hermano mayor y su padre había ido a trabajar al extranjero, aunque bien ella sabía que su padre iba a ver a su otra familia.

Si. Sus padres se habían separado hace ya vario años y su padre había comenzado de cero en Arkansas, con una nueva esposa, un hijo y otro en camino, no le molestaba para nada. Es más, ella solía viajar desde Australia para ir a la casa de su padre y madrastra, aunque ella prefiere llamarla mamá, aunque era algo incómodo al principio terminó por aceptarlo. Cuando lo dijo por primera vez, terminó por ser un accidente y torpeza por parte de Cassandra, más que nada, aunque la señora gustosa aceptó ese nombre sin rechistar, feliz de ser aceptada por su nueva familia. Más tarde, nacería Devon, un niño que heredaría su cabello rubio pero tendría unos ojos marrones vivarachos y más traviesos que los de su propio padre.

A ella le causó ternura y, también, cierto miedo a que le hiciera alguna broma a futuro cuando creciera.

Antes de que el doctor volviese a hablar, un hombre similar a ella, pero con el cabello yendo al rubio ceniza oscuro, Miró a la chica en la camilla y su expresión era de miedo y preocupación.

\- Hija, ¿Que pasó? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Y tu madre? -balbuceó aquel hombre desconcertado. Cassandra le miró a él, ahora.

Y sonrió.

\- Ellos están en un mejor lugar, papá. -respondió bajando la cabeza apenas, sabía que su padre mantenía una relación de amistad con su difunta madre, según éste, antes de casarse habían sido amigos y según parecía, aquella relación nunca se fue del todo.

Pudo notar la consternación en su rostro pero nada más de ahí. El doctor cuyo nombre le era desconocido se llevo al padre de la rubia para firmar los papeles del alta.

\- Vaya golpe te diste.

\- Callate.

\- Oh, vamos. No empieces...

Y de ahí, ella lo único que hizo fue sacarle la lengua en un acto infantil, haciéndolo reír por lo bajo.

Él seguía pensando que ella era hermosa. Aunque lo odiase, él la consideraba una chica hermosa. Y sabía que las cosas no iban a ser sencillas, más aún viendo el cambio en Cassie.

Él no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado con saber que estaba con vida. Es que, Dios, el podría haberse muerto allí mismo si algo le hubiese pasado a la persona más importante luego de su mejor amigo.

Porque ahora, era lo único que le quedaba. Él era huérfano desde que tenía cinco años, vivió con una fantástica familia hasta el presente y, decidió independizarse hace no mucho de un año. Era músico, estaba siendo visitado por algunas disquerías y las cosas prometían bastante para River.

Pero no contaba conque el padre de Cassie le pidiera quedarse con ella en la casa de él durante un tiempo.

Ella se negó. Pero no quería desobedecer a su padre por lo que terminó por aceptar. Aunque le molestó, eso sin duda.


End file.
